Saying All the Wrong Things
by The Phantom Alchemist
Summary: Alternate Universe. Samayu Yojin can't seem to get anything right, and as a result is utterly friendless... until she's forced to join a club, whose only member is an eccentric boy named Tamaki. His peculiar habits, much like hers, have left him estranged as well, and though they clash hilariously, all they've got are each other. Fluff guaranteed!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everybody! I've been sitting on this one for a while and I finally decided, oh what the heck, I'll post it. It's something I wrote a long time ago. I was reading some obscure manga and I was thinking how awesome it would be with Tamaki… so here's the product. Originally, the narrator was Haruhi, but her personality was much too belligerent, so I switched it over to one of my OC's. Haru-chan may or may not make another appearance. I have another girl written in, but I was saving that for Éclair Tonerre… Oh, well. We'll see. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

I stared at the contact list of my phone in annoyance. Six names. Only six. How pathetic. Other high school girls have pocket agendas full of cute stickers. In their cell phones, they have the names of people they don't even remember. Right now, a lot of them are thinking about what kind of shoes they want or which of their favorite heart-throb celebrity crushes will be on television tonight. At least, I guess that's how they're like. I wouldn't really know.

I shut my phone and sighed, looking up at three of my female classmates laughing about something funny a guy said today. Ah, how I do envy them.

I'm Samayu Yojin. I'm not bragging or anything, but I've never had a friend, so of course my address book is – for the most part – blank. My cell phone only has the numbers of my family. Sad, right? You'd think I'd at least have the numbers of a couple of other people. But no, that's not exactly how it works with me. I thought I could make some friends once I got to high school, but...I'm still lonely.

"Hey, who wants to go to karaoke today?" one of the girls in the group of three asked her friends eagerly. I felt my eye twitch. _Could this be a chance?! I just need to ask if I can go too, right?! Then my enjoyable high school life will start!_ I slipped into one of my frequent fantasies about being surrounded by girlfriends and being popular for once. _Samayu! Talk to them!_ I told myself.

The girls were really excited now. The two had agreed to go to karaoke without hesitation, and I could see my fantasy becoming less and less of a reality by the second if I didn't do something soon. My heart pounding in my chest and blood roaring in my ears, I took a few wobbly steps towards them, trying to reassure myself. _Be kind and friendly. Don't you dare behave like usual!_

I stopped in front of them and cleared my throat. "Hey..." _Come on, smile!_ I pulled my lips into what was probably more of a grimace than a smile. Frick. I was blushing already. They were looking at me. I just had to ask! "Karaoke? How can you go to that? It's stupid."

The girls' expressions of interest turned into ones of rage and I stood there, smiling like an idiot like always. _I'm so stupid!_ "Yeah," I continued. Oh, dear lord, why was I still talking?! "It's a low class thing. Do you actually like your singing?"

If you haven't been able to guess, I have a very bad… habit (I call it a habit, but I'm beginning to think it may be a mental disorder). A habit of being rude, arrogant, and stupid. I'm always saying horrible things to people.

"How dare you!"

"You don't have to tell us that!"

"We weren't going to invite you anyway!"

Yep. There goes my fantasy. Carried away on the shoulders of the three girls huffily turning their backs on me and going to sing karaoke.

I really want to make some friends, but everyone is keeping their distance from me. I want friendship...the sort of kindred spirits like Anne and Diana in _Anne of Green Gables_. I often fantasize about that. But reality is more like how my classmates tricked me on the junior high graduation trip. I was given the wrong date and stuck wandering Kyoto by myself all day. They didn't even invite me for the reunion. And now what worries me the most is...

"Hey, Yojin."

I jolted. The teachers were always around, jumping on anybody hanging out alone after school. I guess they trust high schoolers as far as they can throw them. I turned around to face the school's vice principal. "Yeah?"

He came to a halt in front of me and gave me a stern look. "You should make up your mind. You're the only one who hasn't chosen a club yet. It's mandatory, you know."

Frick. "Well...of course I'll make a decision today!"

I haven't chosen which club to join yet. I tried to join various ones, but... me and my big mouth kind of ruined it. Take the volleyball club for instance. I asked the president what was so fun about tossing balls around. And the brass band club... well, I've gotten hate mail from them. And it was like that endlessly, club after club. All clubs rejected me! I'm just _so_ good at that.

On top of that, because of my pride, I snapped, and said an idiotic thing. Here's what I told the last club I tried to join after they rejected me: "Humph. Who wants to join such a crappy club?! I will join an amazing club that will shock all of you!"

And then I laughed like a madwoman. Believe me, I've asked myself a million times just what a so-called amazing club is, anyway. But because of that, every time I pass by someone, they'll ask me about that. Now, not only can I not make a friend, I'm also making enemies. Is it any wonder I can't stand high school?

* * *

I can't remember why I keep a mirror in my locker. I hate my reflection. I look like such tomboy. I'm the only girl like that in the school. My long brown hair is a mess, and out of habit I keep a bit of it in a tiny ponytail on the right side of my head. At least I have pretty eyes. They're the color of emeralds. But that's the only feature I'm proud of. I _really_ don't like mirrors. It reminds me that I'm a tomboy, and nobody at this school wants to be friends with a tomboy (there's another obvious reason, but I try to ignore it the best I can).

I pulled out my club checklist and crossed out the jazz dance club, the movie club, and the astronomy club. _I really need to join an amazing club!_

Oh, god. One name left on my list. The last remaining club.

_Maidens' Club._

I stared at the two words in confusion. _What the heck is the Maidens' Club?! What does that even mean?!_

* * *

I stood outside the door with the sign reading "Maidens' Club" taped to it for a long time. _I should give it a try, anyway. I should try not to say anything mean...otherwise, I'll be out of options._ I reached out and knocked tentatively on the door once and opened it. "Excuse me-"

Holy crow. Every inch of the empty classroom was filled with vases of flowers, flowers, flowers. The smell was intoxicating. I was dumbfounded. In the center of the room there was a table, with all sorts of stuff piled on top of it. To be honest, the only things on the table that I recognized were a couple of ponytail holders and a pair of scissors. I guess it was a bunch of beautification tools or whatever they're called. The table had only two chairs.

"Welcome!"

Oh – god! Where did this boy come from?! I'd never seen such a pretty face on a guy before. He had a mop of shiny, windswept blonde hair, deep violet eyes, and had the biggest grin I think I'd ever seen plastered across his face. He was gangly, and a good head taller than me. What's more, he had a basket of flower petals on his arm and was flinging them into the air like waxy confetti.

"Do you want to join the club? Welcome! " He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the flowery room before I even had time to ask what the heck was going on in here.

_What...what?!_ "Are you gay?!"

Oh, frick, I did it again. The boy stopped and released my hand.

"A guy is a maiden... how funny." _I'm saying all the wrong things! Damn it! Why am I so stupid?!_

The boy's eyes glazed over for a moment, and then he leaned over so his face was maybe six inches from mine and stared at me intensely.

_This was my last chance!_ He was probably figuring out how to politely kick me out of the room already. I blew it!

And then the strangest thing happened. The boy snatched a paper fan with a wooden frame out of his basket and hit me over the head with it, exclaiming, "What's up with your eyebrows?!"

_What?!WHAT?!_ First of all, why was he so interested in them?! And second, what did he mean, what was _up_ with them?! They're eyebrows!

"They're so rushed and connected! Your nails are too long, and what's wrong with your hair?! It's so messy! So embarrassing! Argh, I can't stand it! Come here!" And he grabbed my hand again and yanked me over to a chair, threw a towel over the front of my uniform, tied back my hair, and went to work doing some mumbo-jumbo around my eyebrows- all in less than a minute.

I was so freaked out I couldn't even say anything. _What is he doing?!_

When he ordered me to look up and started doing something with my eyelashes, I attempted to protest. "Ah, hey-"

"Shut up!"

I did. This boy had a commanding presence about him, even if I was completely confused. _This is kind of... humiliating._

Then the boy freaking picked up a pair of SCISSORS! I wasn't just going to sit there and let him go to town doing God-knows-what with a pair of scissors!

_Scissors?!_ I grabbed my hair protectively. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

The boy laughed as his eyes shimmered with what can only be described as insanity and he told me in an almost feral voice. "I'm going to cut your messy hair."

_He's crazy! If I let him...I don't know what he'd do._ So, I did the only thing I could- I slapped him. Hard. "WAKE UP!" I screamed, unable to think of another way to make him act like a normal human being.

He finally got the humanity back in his eyes. "Oh- I'm sorry!" He immediately uncovered my uniform, beaming. "When a girl comes within half a foot of me, I can't help but notice a lot of things, and then I have to fix them." He laughed. "I lose my mind sometimes. That's why everyone ran away from this club. You're the first one who didn't run away. I'm the club president, Tamaki Suoh. You're the only girl here. Let's have fun together. "

_Only one?!_ "So, what kind of activities do you have?"

"Huh? Have tea and do whatever girls love to do. Well, usually we stay in the room and chat. Especially when I'm by myself."

_But that's not enough!_ Without thinking I flipped the table over and Tamaki instinctively covered his face and screamed, "Hey, you're so violent!"

"SHUT UP! You can't become the best club in Japan if that's all you do!"

He stared blankly at me. "The best club in Japan?!"

"We need to make this club the one everyone invites!"

"Huh?"

"Once I join it, it has to become amazing!"

Tamaki looked at me in shock for a few more seconds before- to my surprise- he started to laugh. "You're so funny. That was great!"

_He's so easygoing. Ugh! What is he?! I can't rely on him! I have to do something!_ I turned towards the door. This guy was hopeless. I mean, seriously, who in their right mind would join a club that only consists of a gay guy with a serious obsessive compulsive disorder and a girl who can't give a compliment to save her life?

"Oh, are you leaving?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm going to think up more ideas!" I told him huffily.

He beamed. "See you tomorrow!"

_"See you tomorrow." I haven't heard that for a while, _I thought as I unlocked the front door of my house. _But he's gay._ Still, he didn't get offended when I asked him if he was and insulted him. Maybe...could he possibly hold out and be my friend? Sure, he's not a girl, but if he's gay...

I can't think about it anymore. I'm only confusing myself, and my brain hurts enough as it is. I just have to let it go for now.

I swung the door open and called, "I'm home!"

Two of my older brothers heard me and came to the door to greet me. Hunny (real name, Haninozuka) is a college sophomore and Kyoya is a college freshman. Both of them, as far as boys go, are totally good-looking. All my brothers are."Hey, you!" Hunny grinned.

The life was crushed out of me when he hugged me. "Hunny..." I gasped. "Can't breathe..."

My family is dominated by men. I'm the youngest of all, and my five older brothers think I'm the greatest thing ever. They dote on me. When I look around, it's all men. So...I'm not used to being around girls. I get nervous. But...I still want to have girlfriends.

As I passed the mirror in my room, I stopped to look at myself more closely. Normally, I avoid my mirror. But I had to inspect my face and what Tamaki had done to me. My eyes widened as I leaned in closer. _Wow. My eyebrows are clean. _I've always had bushy eyebrows, because I've never had a mom or a girlfriend around to discuss such girlish things as eyebrow-shaping. _No one ever taught me this. It's kind of nice...even though he's stupid._ Still, the longer I gazed at myself in the mirror, the more moved I became.

That's when it hit me. Something I could do to help promote the Maidens' Club-as long as Tamaki was agreeable. _Yeah...I have an idea!_

School was my own personal Hell, as usual. I'm a hundred percent sure that nobody in any of my classes like me. In fact, there's only one person in the school who's tolerated me and my bad mouth, and he happens to be an incredibly cute gay guy with a strange compulsion. Why do I get the impression that that's not normal?

"Oh, Yojin, have you found an amazing club yet?" a girl asked me mockingly as I was heading out of class. Because knowing I've offended them isn't enough. They all have to remind me about it every day with snide remarks. Especially the girls. I grimaced, but held my tongue. _I'll shock them soon!_

I hurried to the club room, trying to ignore my classmates who make a habit of glaring at me when I pass them, and threw open the door.

"Ah, you came!" Tamaki said excitedly, smiling widely. "I was waiting for you!"

Wow, he was cute. Is it even legal for a gay guy to be this cute? ..._Waiting for me..?! That's kind of...adorable. Oh, god, this is no time to relax!_ I whipped the poster I threw together last night out of my bag and unrolled it. "Ta da! Look at this!"

Tamaki did. "Huh?"

I have to admit, I was rather proud of my idea. I mean, for not having any clue how to promote a club, I thought I'd done pretty well with my idea for 'Club President Tamaki's Eyebrow Trimming Show'." I told Tamaki enthusiastically, "We'll post this sign and bring people in, and you'll trim their eyebrows! You'll be famous!"

Tamaki's expression had grown progressively more barren with each word. His hand flew to his mouth and he snickered. Just like that, he had sunk into a chair and was laughing so hard that he was holding his sides and banging on the table. "Eyebrow trimming," he gasped.

"What's wrong with that?!" I asked, taking the defensive. Of course, the more I thought about it now, the stupider the idea became. Heck, it was just downright ridiculous. Frick.

"Eyebrow trimming...nothing...but it's impossible."

"Why?! Then what do you want?!" I grumbled, stuffing the poster back in my bag and crossing my arms.

"What, are you getting mad at me?! Eyebrow trimming isn't enough, of course! You need hair and makeup too! I'm thorough. I don't like to be half-assed. I can't stand it!" Staring at me with that feral glimmer in his eyes again and his fingers twitching, Tamaki said ominously, "It bothers me. I really want to do your hair and makeup..."

"Yikes! Don't come any closer!" I squealed, taking a step away from him. Although I was wondering if he'd stop with the creepy looks if I just let him cut my hair. But that gave me a better idea for our club's promotion.

Two minutes later, our new sign was posted outside the door.

CLUB PRESIDENT TAMAKI'S MAKEUP EXHIBITION

All we could do was wait for people to come in.

Well, it didn't take long before our sign caught peoples' attention. If I were a stereotypical girl, I know I would have been interested.

"Makeup exhibition, huh?"

"What is that?"

_We got them!_ I grinned. Maybe this would work. Lord, I hope it works.

Two girls came into the room. They were both pretty. Of course, I think all girls are pretty, mainly because I only have myself to compare them to. One of them raised an eyebrow when she saw us. "Only two of you?"

_Ugh...two girls..._ "Well..." I blushed. I've never been good at talking to girls. I'm such a freak... _Oh, no. Don't get nervous. Don't say anything bad..._ "You need to fix your faces with makeup," I blurted out. _Oh, god, I'm an idiot._

Tamaki froze and suddenly retreated to the corner, curling up in a ball and enshrouded in an atmosphere of despair. It wasn't really needed, but it was a nice touch. Unnecessary, but a nice touch.

The girls glared at me. "How rude!"

"Let's go." They turned around and left.

_I should apologize! Tell them to stay!_ "Don't come back!" I yelled. Frick. I groaned.

"Hey, what kind of a joke was that?!" Tamaki asked angrily, emerging from his corner of gloom. "You don't have any friends, do you?"

Bull's-eye. I could practically feel myself shrinking... "What about you? Why are you continuing this weird club?"

Tamaki smirked. "Well...I love to watch girls become beautiful and have fun. I was raised in a female-dominated family, and I'm the youngest. They're nice to me, so I always want to please them. Well, I love girls being happy, so...that's why I started this club. I started to love makeup when I was helping my sisters. "

_Yikes. Sister complex. It's just like my brother complex._ Maybe that's why he's gay. We were more alike than I had originally thought. I wish I'd been raised in a female dominated family. I mean, my dad and brothers are awesome, but still...

"When they smile… it makes me really happy," Tamaki finished. "So, what's wrong with that?"

I tried to think of an answer. I mean, there was really nothing wrong with it. It was just so weird to hear a guy talk about girls like that. "Um..."

"Hey–" He threw me a sideways glance, resting his chin in his hand. "What makes _you_ happy?" he asked, smiling slyly.

_"What makes you happy?" No one's ever...asked me that question before. I...was I always alone?_ I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "Huh?" _I didn't know...that people...cried when they were happy._

"Stupid," Tamaki told me fondly. "You're so dense. Okay then!" He stood up rapidly, startling me, and beamed. "Let's go out and have some fun! Let's eat cake, and...yeah, I know a shop. They have clothes that would look good on you."

I blinked. "Now?"

"Yeah. Are you free?"

I saw the opportunity and I leapt for it. "Can I put it down in my agenda?!"

"Huh?"

I dug through my bag until I found the pocket calendar that had never been used and scribbled, "Going out with Tamaki" on today's date. Then I marked it with a sticker in the shape of a flower. I have to say, being able to do something like that really got me excited. I almost felt like a real girl. It was exhilarating.

Tamaki looked like he was holding back another fit of laughter.

_Oh, I should ask for his cell phone number, too!_ "Let's go!" I grinned, knowing that, for once, I didn't have to worry about the words that came out of my mouth.

"Yeah," Tamaki smiled. I think I amuse him.

* * *

I let Tamaki take the reins for our outing, having never done anything remotely similar to this before, if you don't count my brothers letting me come when we got new video games or tagging along when they went shopping for new baseball stuff. But that was different. They're family.

Tamaki had driven, seeing as how he's a year older than I (which is hard to believe, but true) and has a license, while I do not. I rely on my feet and occasionally my brothers to get me places. He has a nice car, a black sedan. He tried to talk me into letting him cut my hair the entire way to the mall, but I remained resilient. I was actually rather proud of myself. Any normal girl would have melted when he beamed at them and put such a persuading tone in his voice.

I'd never been to the mall before, but Tamaki had, of course. Actually, judging by how well he knows the place, it's my impression that he may think that it's his home away from home. He led me to a tiny cafe with a bunch of low tables and chairs adorned with floral-print pillows (Tamaki really likes flowers) and red ceiling hangings that made the already small area seem smaller. I blushed when I realized that every other table in the place was occupied by people who were obviously couples.

Like Tamaki promised, we had cake. It was actually kind of funny to me until I tasted it and fell in love right there on the spot. "It's delicious..."

Tamaki, with his elbow on the table and his cheek in his hand, smiled and asked, "Isn't it?"

My arrogant disorder kicked in, and instead of being pleasant, I tried to cover up what I had said with, "I mean, it's not bad!" I blushed when he laughed. Yeah, I sounded like a total idiot. What else is new?

Things got worse for me – although Tamaki was obviously enjoying himself – after we'd paid and left the cafe to go shopping. Tamaki pulled me into store after store and went to town while I stood there like a moron, staring at all the different clothes. I'd never worn a dress. My closet consists of my school uniforms, jeans, and t-shirts. I'm also very fond of baseball caps.

I was worn out by the time the number of stores visited hit the twenty-eight mark, but Tamaki had energy to spare. "Look!" he exclaimed, rushing up to me after having explored a rack of very frilly dresses and holding a pink dress up over my uniform. "It looks cute," he decided, turning me to a mirror and showing me.

Ugh. I hate pink. The dress made me look like a ditsy blonde. I grimaced and mumbled, "Not really..."

Tamaki shrugged, tossed the dress back on the rack without bothering to re-fold it, grabbed my hand, and drug me off into the depths of the store. "Look at this skirt!"

_Going out with a friend is what I've been longing for. It's just as I expected. It's...fun. It's so fun!_

I was a little crazy three stores later. I think they should make it illegal to make malls so big. As a matter of fact, I was so out of it that I saw a dress and I actually thought it was cute. That's never happened before. I mean, it was made out of fabric with my two favorite colors – red and black – but still. I tugged on Tamaki's arm. "Hey, look. Look at that one!"' I pointed at the mannequin. Tamaki actually looked surprised that I was showing some enthusiasm.

He looked even more shocked when I bolted towards it – and smacked face first into the glass display case. "Samayu!" he yelped.

Yeah. I think it was time for me to be done for the day.

Tamaki barely caught me as I keeled over. I looked up at him from his arms. He was wearing an expression of mingled worry and amusement. _I just remembered...he's a guy._ And I realized he was holding me a lot tighter than was probably necessary. He saw nothing wrong with it, judging by his expression, but my whole face turned red and I leapt away from him.

Tamaki stared at me for a moment, especially at my face (I was blushing and it hurt. Maybe I could blame my red face on the spectacular crash into the window). "Let's get some rest," he suggested, pointing at a bench a few yards away. "Wait there. I'll get us something to drink."

I did as he said and buried my face in my hands. _Well, he's gay, so...I don't care,_ I tried to convince myself. I'm such a bad liar. _He's not a girlfriend._ I sighed.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" someone asked. I looked up.

Frick! It was those three karaoke girls I offended yesterday – the ones I made that really nasty comment to.

"When are you going to find an amazing club?"

"I guess it's impossible."

I snapped. As in, started laughing like a maniac and saying things I didn't mean and wanted to take back immediately. "I've already joined one! The club has a lot of really handsome guys that you would drool over!" _You idiot! _"It's like a harem! " _What am I saying?!_

The girls laughed. "Oh, that sounds nice, " one of them said. She was lying. I could just tell. The girl turned to her friends. Let's go see it tomorrow."

The other two nodded. "Yeah! " With that, they walked away. One of them turned and waved, and called with an evil smile, "Looking forward to it!"

_What...what did I just do?!_ I thought, sinking to the ground. I was in serious danger of crying now, with tears already welling up in my eyes. That was it. Everyone would hate me forever.

"Samayu? What's wrong?"

I looked up. Tamaki was standing over me, holding two paper cups with bendy straws poking out of the lids. He looked concerned.

_What am I going to do?!_ I quickly rubbed the tears out of my eyes. _But..._

Tamaki kneeled down next to me, putting the cups on the floor. "Anyway, I'm glad...that you enjoyed today," he smiled.

_But...it's my fault!_ "Tama...Tamaki!" I said urgently.

He looked taken aback. I guess he wasn't quite used to my rapid change in demeanor yet. "Yeah?"

_I can't give him any trouble!_ "Don't come to the club tomorrow! You absolutely must not!"

"Huh?!"

"Got it?! If you come, I'll kill you!" I warned him, trying to put on a mega death glare. Tamaki just stared blankly at me. _Because Tamaki...is a good person._

* * *

My plan was officially in action. It was probably the riskiest thing I'd done since jumping off the swing set at its maximum height in the third grade- which had landed me in the hospital with a broken wrist. I just prayed that Tamaki would do as I asked and stay out of the club room today.

_So many people showed up,_ I noted with dismay. Those three girls had certainly done a good job of gathering a group to come see the club I'd made up yesterday in the mall. They had brought, like, twenty girls with them. "Everyone, this way," I called, leading them through the halls. _They'll all beat me up if I make a mistake..._

One of the girls smiled with mock excitement. "Ah, I'm so looking forward to it. Is it really like a harem? If it's not... I suppose everyone will know you're a hopeless liar, won't they?"

I gulped. If this didn't go well, nobody would ever want to be my friend.

_It's okay. I prepared for this!_ I reassured myself. I stopped at the door to the Maidens' Club room. I'd taped a sign reading "Host Club" over the real sign. It was the best I could come up with. "Here!" I announced to the group.

A couple of them laughed. Others grumbled things like, "It's so obvious," and, "Is she serious?"

I gulped. My throat was so dry. "Anyway...come in!"

I felt I could breathe easy when the girls all gasped after seeing who was in the room.

The five boys smiled invitingly. "Welcome."

Half the girls swooned.

"A harem?! "

"Are they students here?!"

So far, so good. I beamed. "Why don't you guys introduce yourselves?"

The guys grinned and did so. This may work, if they don't do anything stupid...

"I'm Hunny."

"I'm Mori."

"I'm Kyoya."

"I'm Hikaru."

"I'm Kaoru."

And then they completely ruined it. They all bowed and said to the girls, "Thank you for taking care of our sister. We're all of Samayu's brothers."

My life was officially over. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE THAT YOU'RE MY BROTHERS!" I shrieked. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

The guys, thinking it was all a big joke, laughed and ran out of the room. I love them, but I swear...

Panting, I stared at the floor. _I'm so stupid._

The girls were laughing their heads off. One of them, the ringleader, said, "Of course. We were wondering what you'd do. But you brought your brothers. Well, they are good looking, though. But we already knew...that no club would ever accept you. You don't even have a single friend."

Okay, that one hurt me. It ran deep. Tears were welling up in my eyes again. _Yes. It's all my fault. That I can't make a single friend and instead I have enemies. It's because of my actions..._"I… I just…" I whispered, trailing off. They were right. I would never make a friend.

"Ah, but there's one club," the girl smirked. "Maidens' Club accepted you, right?"

I jolted. _They knew it all along?!_

"The club with the creepy gay," one of the girls laughed.

I whirled around. No way was the person who called Tamaki a creepy gay getting away with it. "WHO JUST SAID THAT?!" I screamed. _I won't let anybody call him names!_

"Scary," a girl mumbled. Another one stared at me like I was crazy, "What...? Are you mad?"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. _Because ...because Tamaki..._ "You can say nasty things about me, but...I won't forgive you if you talk bad about Tamaki!"

_...is really... He's a really nice person._

"You guys, please don't pick on my cute fellow club member," Tamaki's voice came from the door. I gasped. Why was he here?! I told him not to come! _Tamaki...don't come now..._

"Look," Tamaki said, coming into the room trailed by seven _really_ good looking high school guys. His arm was draped around the shoulders of one of them. "I shall introduce you to the other members of the Maidens' Club."

I couldn't even tell you what I was thinking just then. It was really just like a huge, resounding question mark and exclamation point hanging over my head.

The girls were beside themselves.

"Oh, they're so cool!"

"I mean, who said creepy gay? He's actually very cute!"

I stared at Tamaki open-mouthed. "Is this a joke?" I asked. "And why are you talking like a real guy all of a sudden?"

Tamaki grinned. He disregarded my second question, but answered my first. "Oh, no. They're all hidden members. Didn't you know? The school only allows a club when it has more than six members. That's why I asked my friends to put their names on the list."

His face was dangerously close to mine by now. Just a bit closer and we'd be-

Oh, crap. His face just changed. We're within six inches of each other. Tamaki's eye twitched. Not good.

"Everyone!" Tamaki suddenly yelled, pushing me into a chair. "I want to fix you," he whispered to me. Like I was broken or something. Then, much louder, he said, "Now that you all came, I'll show you one of the club activities."

"No –" I protested. "Tamaki, stop! Get away!"

_Oh, damn! His eyes are crazy again!_

"I'll give her a makeover!" he announced, grinning insanely at me.

What choice did I have at that point?! None! Absolutely none! There was nothing I could do except for sit there with my eyes squeezed shut and pray he didn't go overboard.

I chanced to open one eye when I heard the first snip of the scissors. A good three inch strand of my brown hair fell to the ground. I shuddered and shut my eyes again. I didn't want to know what Tamaki was doing.

He kept cutting my hair. I heard a lot of girls marveling at his skill.

Tamaki clipped my bangs out of my face and started slapping all sorts of makeup onto me. When he ordered me to open my eyes so he could work on my eyeliner, I caught a glimpse of his face. He looked so content. It was kind of...sexy.

Tamaki finished by putting some sort of heavy liquid on my lips and stepped away. "Okay. It's done," he told me, handing me a mirror.

I could hear the girls gasping when they saw me.

Tamaki looked pleased with himself. "Just like this, we do activities that will please girls. Well, we welcome guys, too."

I finally mustered up the courage to look at myself in the mirror. _Huh? Who is that?! I don't know her!_ I touched my cheek. The girl in the mirror touched hers. _Oh, my..._ I blushed. My hair was down to my shoulders now, and layered. My eyes looked big and beautiful. Tamaki had done the impossible. He had made me _pretty_.

I dropped the mirror and it clattered to the floor. I couldn't look at the stranger inside of it any longer. I would cry if I did.

"If you want to join our club, talk to our mascot, Samayu," Tamaki beamed, putting his hands on my shoulders. "And treat her nicely."

Wait. Mascot? What an insult!

Some of the girls looked tempted, but in the end...nobody asked to join the Maidens' Club. They all left. Tamaki's face fell in disappointment. I looked at him, trying to keep myself from crying. _Really...Tamaki is a nice person._ "Why did you bring the other members today?" I asked him.

He threw a sideways glance at me and adjusted the coat of his uniform. "I heard you talking to those girls yesterday. Idiot! You're really stupid! Am I that unreliable?!"

I bit my lip and realized I couldn't even bring myself to look him in the eye. I was so ashamed. I put my head down and shook it. _I...can't even talk in times like this. I can't make friends for the rest of my life if I keep doing this._

Tamaki suddenly smiled. "But your words made me happy. 'I won't forgive you if you talk bad about Tamaki!' I must be your first friend in high school!"

_But...it's okay. Go slowly._

"Let's get more friends," Tamaki said. He looked so happy. "Here," he smiled. He offered me his hand and pulled me to my feet out of the chair.

_It's okay._ "My friend is a gay," I said without thinking.

Tamaki glared at me. "Hey!"

_But...it's a secret that I think it's kind of sad that he's just a friend._

"Gay, huh? Stop that!" he ordered. I should really work on my people skills.

* * *

Later, just before we were preparing to leave, I slipped my ponytail holder off my wrist and, out of habit, tied a bit of hair on the right side of my head into a tiny ponytail. Tamaki was absolutely appalled. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

As he drove me home, we had a huge fight over my incompetence and my hair.

I love having a friend.

* * *

**Fin! Just as an end note and if you haven't guessed already, this is a love story. Things are not always as they seem in fanfictions, huh? If you liked it, drop me a line. I'll post the next chapter in a few days or when I get a review or two… whichever comes first. Cheers!**

**Phantom, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here's chapter two of this one… sorry it took so long. I know it's kind of a weird little story, but a couple of you like it, right? So read this chapter, love it, and review, please! Only about 38 people have seen it so far, so if you like it tell your friends!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

My heart was pounding in my chest. _It's probably like confessing to someone I like...or doing a risky bungee jump with an old rope. It's just as nerve-wracking. Go already! Be brave, Samayu..._

I'm Samayu Yojin. I'm definitely not bragging or anything, but I have had a girlfriend, as in a friend who's a girl, during the fifteen years since I was born.

I looked down at the bag of cookies in my hand. I spent all of last night making them. It took me five tries. _I have a gift today. It should be fine..._

I stared at the two girls. It'd taken me two weeks to muster up the courage to make my move. They were the kind of girls that kept to themselves. _I'll just ask them..."Do you want to try these? "...and not what I usually would say. Then, I'll make them my friends!_ "Hey..."

They turned towards me. Oh god. What do I do?!

I threw a cookie on the ground. I'm so stupid. I should really just turn around and leave without saying anything- "There. Bow down and eat it. You deserve to eat it this way. You're welcome, beggars."

Silence.

_What am I saying?! I did it again!_

I turned around and ran for the hills.

Yeah...it's a bad habit of mine. Because of my extremely warped, arrogant, stupid personality, I have never had a girlfriend. And on top of that, because of my bad mouth, all clubs rejected me...except for just one place.

I turned a corner at full speed.

_The person who accepted me is—_

BAM!

I crashed into somebody on the other side of the hall who had been carrying an armful of flowers. He dropped to the floor and the flowers fell everywhere.

—_the guy I just crashed into._"Tamaki!" I exclaimed.

_The only thing is..._

He stared at me. His eyes slid over to rest on the tiny ponytail on the right side of my head. He reached out suddenly and grabbed it. "What's up with your hair?!

_...he's gay._

"Ow!" I squealed.

"I just gave you a nice haircut! Why did you mess it up?! What a waste!" he scolded me, attempting to yank the ponytail holder out of my hair.

"What?! No!" I yelped, slapping his hand away.

_His name's Tamaki Suoh, and if he comes within six inches of a girl, he wants to fix her faults._ "Well, you've got good timing," Tamaki told me as I helped him gather up the flowers. "I'm heading to the club room with these."

_Oh, and that club he just mentioned? That's my club. Tamaki is the president of the Maidens' Club. I still think it's a strange club, though. By the way, this club has only two active members, and there are seven hidden ones, which means they're members by name only. Tamaki likes to see girls happy, so he started this club. Hence, all club activities are intended to "make girls happy"._

Tamaki hummed as he unlocked the club room, cradling the flowers in his left arm. _And I'm starting to think...well, he does kind of...look good with flowers around him._

Tamaki looked over at me and noticed me staring at him. How embarrassing. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I jolted, stumbling over a few words before blurting out, "A gay with flowers looks creepy." _Augh! What am I saying?!_

Tamaki smiled. "Really...you're so funny!"

"What's funny about that?!" I snapped.

"What? It's a compliment!" Tamaki yelled, dumping the flowers unceremoniously into a vase.

_Argh! I did it again! I'm such a nasty person. He not only let me join his club..._

"Besides," Tamaki beamed. "We're friends."

_...but he also calls me his friend._ "Humph. What kind of answer is that?" I grumbled.

Tamaki started humming again as he arranged the flowers. Taking a step away to admire his handiwork, he asked me, "How does it look?"

"Not special at all," I frowned. I couldn't have just told him it looked nice? I'm so stupid!

_To me, Tamaki is...a precious friend._

I sat down at the table and sighed as I opened one of my textbooks. "Oh, by the way...it's really just you and me that are in this club."

"Yeah," Tamaki mumbled. "We had some people that wanted to join, but..." he trailed off.

Okay, I'll admit, losing some people was partially my fault. Telling girls they have to kneel down and lick my shoes is probably not the best way to get new club members. But I wasn't about to take all the blame. "Well, you too!" I said indignantly. Tamaki had chased after every girl who came within a foot of him, telling them that he could "fix them". He probably could have worded it a little differently.

_That's why the image of this club isn't so good among the students here._

"What should we do?" I asked, resting my cheek in my palm.

"It's fine now," Tamaki told me. "Because it's fun this way."

"It's not fine—!"

Tamaki suddenly leaned over the table and covered my mouth. "Shh!" he whispered, pressing a finger to his lips.

"Ah, this must be the maiden's club," I heard a girl's voice say from the hall.

"Oh, is it?" I guess there were two of them. "I didn't know."

"Do you think they'll make us pretty?"

My eyes widened. _I wonder if they want to join the club!_

"Ah, but you shouldn't join them. It's useless. Didn't you see who's in it?"

"Oh, is that arrogant girl in it?"

"Yeah. That's what you'd get if you join. She has a bad mouth. She's clumsy. Her hair's always messy...Even that gay guy is more of a girl than her."

I snapped. I shook Tamaki off and bolted for the door, throwing it open and glaring at the two girls outside. "Hey, can you repeat what you just said?!" I growled. The girls screamed.

"Oh no. You were there?" one of them asked nervously.

"Yeah, I sure as Hell was! You guys are a load of—!" Believe me, I was about to unleash everything I had on these girls, but Tamaki came up behind me and clamped his hand firmly over my mouth, meaning the rest of my words were just a big string of undistinguishable mumbling.

He smiled at the two girls. "Sorry about that." And he pulled me back into the club room and shut the door behind us. I heard one of the girls sigh, "Oh, no."

The other one didn't sound as concerned. "I heard about him, though. He's handsome, but he's gay."

I thrashed around wildly until Tamaki let go of me. He put his hands on my shoulders and screamed, "You are an idiot!" I jumped a mile high. No, really. He startled me so bad our heads knocked together.

"Ow..." I mumbled. Tamaki released me and I stumbled into a chair, rubbing my head.

"What's the use of yelling at them when they just said that you're clumsy with a bad mouth?! You're so stupid! It's like telling them, 'Yes, it's just as you said', right?!"

I stared at him. He hadn't even been fazed. _Is his head made of stone...?_

Tamaki sighed. "Well...it made me upset, too."

I started shaking. "Yeah...how can I just sit back and say nothing?! I'll show them!" I whirled around, filled with a new kind of determination. "I'll be more girlish than you, Tamaki!"

Tamaki was obviously dismayed. "Excuse me?"

"Argh! I don't have time!" I stood up and dashed out the door. "I have to go plan a strategy! Bye!"

* * *

**~Tamaki's Point of View~**

I stared after Samayu in amusement. I really didn't know what to think of her. I guess I understood why she was so upset, but why try to be something she obviously wasn't? She's not really an unkind girl; she just has a difficult time opening up. She's just scared.

I sighed. "She really is...stupid."

* * *

**~Samayu's Point of View~**

I sat on my bed, staring at the wall and fuming. My pillow was in my lap, seeing as how I'd strangled it and screamed into it countless times already this afternoon. I was so angry. _Tamaki's the first person who has ever called me a friend, and they called him...a gay. It upsets me more when they say bad things about him!_

My door swung open and two of my brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru, came in.

"Samayu!" Hikaru chimed.

I sighed. "What, Bro?"

Kaoru looked at me sympathetically. "Why are you moody?" he asked.

I groaned and buried my face in my pillow again. No way would they understand.

Hikaru grinned. "Hey, why don't we play some video games? It'll cheer you up." Hikaru is the kind of guy that plays video games 24-7. He's a master. He calls me his apprentice. It's lucky he's so good looking, or else he'd be classified as a nerd for sure.

Kaoru mimed swinging a baseball bat. Baseball is his favorite thing in the world. Not because he likes the sport – he just likes destroying things with his baseball bat. "You can come play some remote control ball with me."

That's a game we invented where we throw old remote controls that don't work anymore at each other and try to smash them to smithereens by hitting them with the baseball bat,

_That's not girlish at all!_

Males dominate my family. As long as I can remember, I've only had males around. I grew up with absolutely no female influence. That's why I'm not used to girls, and that's why I long for a girlfriend... _That's right...I need someone feminine..._

The only person who popped into my mind was Tamaki. Oh, by the way, Tamaki's family is dominated by women. That's why Tamaki's girlish. Actually, more than that. He's gay.

_That's it! I'll make Tamaki my mentor! He's not really a girl, though, but... I know! I should make a list._

I was finally pulled out of my mind when Kaoru and Hikaru started poking me.

"Samayu? Hello?"

"Say something!"

* * *

Tamaki stared at my list with an expression that made him look like he was choking. I had been pretty enthusiastic about my list when I'd started it, but I'd run out of ideas by bullet number five. So, my pathetic little list consisted of this:

1. Be nice.

2. Don't say anything nasty.

3. Smile all the time.

4. Don't get upset.

_**5. Above all else, act like a girl!**_

"What do you think?" I asked tentatively.

Tamaki snorted and broke down entirely into a wild fit of laughter. "What do you mean by 'act like a girl'?" he gasped.

I blushed. "Don't laugh!"

"Ah..." Tamaki's laughter died down and he looked at my expression. "Are you getting upset?" he asked curiously.

Well, what did he think?! "Augh!" I groaned.

That only set him off again. "Augh, huh?" he choked out amidst another bought of laughter.

_No, Samayu, hang in there!_ I smiled sweetly at him. "So, what should we do today, idiot?"

He lost it again, this time so much that he dropped to his knees and started banging on the floor with his fist in hilarity.

"How dare you!" I shrieked, offended. It was an insult – how on earth could he find that so hilarious?! _I can't do it..._

* * *

The next day, my class had P.E. It's the one subject I excel at, having been playing everything from football to baseball to soccer with my brothers since I was four years old. And yet I still can't enjoy it, because nobody wants to come within a foot of me, so it's always too easy to win. I really wish somebody would challenge me for once. I'm not that scary, am I?

"Okay, everyone, pair up with another person and stretch," the Phys Ed teacher ordered, meeting a cacophony of groans from a bunch of girls.

There was a fair amount of scuffling to partner up with anyone who wasn't me, and in the end the only other person left without a partner was a girl staring at me like I was infected with the plague. _This is my chance! If I talk to my partner nicely, she'll be surprised that I've changed so much. I'll tell her it was thanks to Tamaki, and maybe people will say nice things about the Maidens' Club!_

My partner threw a final glance over her shoulder to make sure there was absolutely nobody else around for her to partner up with. There wasn't. "Hey, Yojin...I really don't want to do this..."

_Okay! Now smile..._well, I managed that much, at least. _And say something nice, like "That's fine" or "I understand"..._

Instead, what came out of my mouth was, "Did you wash your hands? Don't touch me with dirty hands." _I'm so hopeless! No!_

The girl burst into tears and ran to a separate pair, who assured her they'd be a group of three and gave me death glares.

"I can't believe she's being nasty with a smile."

"I think she's crazier now that she's in the Maidens' Club."

_I'm not going to give up!_

* * *

After school, while I was trying to figure out some of my homework, Tamaki came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Samayu, can you go shopping with me today?" he asked eagerly in a sing-song voice.

I looked up, surprised. "Huh? Shopping? What are you going to buy?"

"Oh… some fabrics, lace, maybe a few accessories."

_Wow. Fabrics, lace, and accessories? How girlish! His hobby must be sewing._ I sighed. _Will I ever catch up to him?_

Tamaki smiled fondly at me. "You know, you're really something." He reached out and placed his hand on my head. "Don't be so tense. We're friends, right?"

_A kind hand...A kind voice..._

"I want to help you," Tamaki told me.

_Tamaki is so kind... _

I looked away. I know he's gay, but he's just so darn cute! "I'm okay."

"Oh? Is that so?"

_I can't stand it when people say bad things about Tamaki because of me. It's just not right! So, I have to make it!_

"Let's go, Samayu!" Tamaki beamed.

As we made our way to his car, we passed a gated off piece of the school grounds. It was so beautiful- a rose garden. "Wow..." I breathed, staring through the chain link fence. "They're beautiful."

Tamaki laughed, as if he were shocked I knew how to acknowledge beauty. "Yeah. It's the school rose garden."

"But students can't go in," I pursed my lips, reading the sign the school dean had posted that said "Do not enter".

"You know, I got the dean's permission to go in there for a day," Tamaki told me, grinning.

My eyes widened. _What kind of connections does he have?_

Tamaki smiled at me. "So let's have tea together. I'll bet you anything it's very nice to have tea in the rose garden."

_Tamaki is amazing. He comes up with things that I would never do. Tamaki...in my mind, I call you my mentor, but..._

* * *

I'd never been inside the fabric store before. It's not a place I would enjoy by myself, but it was fun wandering around with Tamaki. When he stopped in the lace aisle to examine different rolls of the frilly stuff, I shrugged and picked up a roll myself. _It's so pretty..._

I caught Tamaki staring at me. He smiled and went back to minding his own business. I put down the roll and picked up another. _Oh, this ribbon's nice. But how would I use it? On my hair...?_ I held it up to my head experimentally.

"Stop that," Tamaki ordered. I blushed and put the ribbon back. _Tamaki seems so sophisticated. I should imitate him. Act smooth._ I attempted to lean casually against a shelf, which only resulted in me squealing and leaping backwards as about twenty rolls of ribbon fell off of it and clattered to the floor. I apologized frantically to anyone who would listen and hastily restacked the ribbon as neatly as I could.

Tamaki kept two rolls of lace with him and walked up to the woman behind a counter who was apparently supposed to cut fabric for people. "Excuse me, can I get these? Five yards, please."

The woman smiled. It's hard not to smile at Tamaki. "Of course. "

_Tamaki speaks softly. I should imitate him..._I pulled a roll of black lace off a shelf and walked up to the woman. I was going to ask if she could give me just a couple feet of it (because despite what Tamaki said, I thought it would look cute in my hair) and tried to talk smoothly, like Tamaki had.

I got the tone right, but... "Excuse me; are these really the only ones you have?" _I am such a hopeless case!_

To make up for my rudeness, I bought nearly twenty yards of fabric in total. I guess I need to take up sewing.

Tamaki and I stopped at a little coffee shop next to the fabric store before he took me home. Over tea, he asked me, "So what are you making with all that fabric?"

"Hm? Oh...I don't know," I mumbled. "What about you, Tamaki?"

He smiled. "It's a secret."

_A secret? What? Why are we so different?_

"Oh, Samayu."

"Yeah?"

"What size do you wear?"

I choked on my tea. Spluttering, I asked, "Excuse me?! Why would you ask me that?! That's rude, you gay!"

"Gay? You're the one who's rude. Sorry I asked such a weird thing. Oh, and Samayu... don't come to the club for a while."

"What?!How come?!"

"Don't be upset," Tamaki smiled. "I just have a lot of things to do."

* * *

_Going to school without going to the Maidens' Club...is so boring._ Not to mention lonely. Boring and lonely. I sat in my desk with my head down, trying not to think about Tamaki. It wasn't working. _Usually, I just go to the club after classes. Because I looked forward to seeing Tamaki, I could stand being alone in the classroom._ I sighed. _No. I should use this time to act more feminine and surprise Tamaki. I can sew something with my new fabric..._

I sighed, pulling the folded roll of red fabric out of my bag. I had marked it with pins last night in hopes of making a skirt, but I hadn't sewn a stitch so far.

A girl in my class came up to my desk and handed me a graded sheet of paper. "Hey, here's your assignment."

_Remember...to smile..._ I beamed and told her, "Thank you so much, bitch!"

* * *

Days passed. I was a wreck. My brothers were all freaking out because I was so depressed. My life just seemed so empty.

After a week and a half had passed, when the school day came to an end, I began to have my doubts. It was bound to happen, I suppose. I mean, by now I couldn't walk without my knees wobbling. I was in need of some serious help, professional or otherwise. _I wonder if Tamaki hates me now. I haven't seen him for days. Is it because I'm rude? Is it because I'm such a loser? I...I want to see him._ Oh, frick, I was crying. "Oh..." I sighed, brushing the tears out of my eyes. _I want to see Tamaki. Tamaki..._

I stopped in the middle of the hall and looked towards the stairs. _Just one glimpse is enough. He's a second year, huh...then...I'll be fine._ As I made my way up the stairs to the floor the juniors are normally confined to, I found myself wishing that we were in the same year. Why couldn't I have been a year older, or him be a year younger?

There were a lot of students in the hall. I looked around, hopelessly lost. _Which class is he in? I'll need to ask someone..._

I approached a couple of girls. "Um..."

They looked at me, not trying to hide their obvious distaste to see a first year in their hall.

"Um, T-T-Tamaki..." I stammered. I was afraid to say something that would make girls in the junior class hate me, too.

They stared at me. "How creepy," one of them said before they walked away.

_Tamaki..._ I sighed and looked around, hoping to see him. No such luck. _I guess I'll ask someone else._ This time, I walked up to a boy. He didn't look too amused, either. "Um, Tamaki..." I trailed off. This guy was giving me a death glare.

He raised an eyebrow. "Tamaki? Oh, you mean that gay guy."

Something inside me went off. I felt like a bomb. "What..."

I kicked the kid as hard as I could in the ribs. He staggered backwards. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Don't call Tamaki a gay guy!" I yelled. "You freaking moron!"

"What?! How dare you!"

"You _are_!"

Oh dear, our scream fest had attracted a crowd. A girl pointed at me and said to her friend, "Yikes. Who's that girl yelling over there? A first year?"

"Oh, I know her. She's in that Maidens' Club."

"She sure doesn't look like a maiden."

Oh, no. I couldn't cry now! Not here! _Of course...I'm like this because..._

Tamaki came running out of nowhere and hit me over the head with that wooden framed paper fan of his. _Tamaki!_

"Augh!" he yelled. "You are such an idiot!" He grabbed my ear (I'd only ever seen that in movies. Let me tell you firsthand, it _hurt_) and barked, "Come here!" Then, noticing the array of his classmates that had gathered to watch our little scene, he smiled and said, "Excuse us. And by the way, the Maidens' Club is having a spectacular show after school. So please come if you'd like to. "

All I could think as he dragged me into an empty classroom was his name. I was just so happy to see him. _Tamaki..._

He shut the door and released me. "Really now...what were you doing?" he asked.

I couldn't take it. I was so upset. I rammed into him and just held onto him, hugging him and trying to keep from crying. _Tamaki..._

He sighed and wrapped his arm around me. "Stupid. I told you that I wanted to help you. But you went and acted like that."

"It's because I got so mad when he called you gay!" I protested.

"I'M MORE UPSET THAT PEOPLE ARE MAKING FUN OF YOU!" Tamaki shrieked. "I hear about you everywhere! But, you were trying to do something by yourself, so it made me act like that, too."

"What?"

"Hm? Didn't you know?" Tamaki smiled and reached for my face, cupping my chin in his fingers and tilting my face up to be sure I was looking into his eyes. I'd never seen anything so sexy. "We're going to shock them with something."

* * *

There were students in our club room. A lot of them. They were all talking. I could hear some of them complaining.

"Really now."

"What's up with the show?"

"Yeah, how long are we going to wait?"

That's when Tamaki pulled me into full view of everyone. And believe me, I caught every person in the room's attention...because I was beautiful.

A group of girls were staring at me with wide eyes. "Who's that?!"

"Is she a celebrity?!"

"Are they shooting a drama here?"

"She's a member of the Maidens' Club," I heard one of our members in name that Tamaki had strategically placed in the crowd call.

"No way. It's that girl?" (I'm assuming he meant me.)

"She totally changed."

"What's this all about?"

I did look drastically different, mainly due to the flowing brunette wig that made my hair look like it was down to my hips and the extensive makeup artistry that Tamaki had done to me. And the dress. The dress Tamaki made for me to wear was so wonderful. Although I was still confused. _What's this all about? I have to know!_

Tamaki was standing next to me, probably making sure I wasn't going to try to run for it. "Samayu," he whispered. "Smile."

So I did, and everybody in the room gasped. I heard whispers of "So cute" rippling through the crowd. Tamaki looked smug as he led me through the room and out of it.

"What's going on?" A girl asked her friend.

Another of the hidden club members informed her, "They're having a tea party in the backyard."

I paused for just an instant. _In the backyard...? In the rose garden?!_

I had guessed right. Our third hidden member stood at the gate to the rose garden once we arrived there and held it open for us. "Welcome."

I imagine that Heaven looks like how the rose garden did that day. There were roses of every color everywhere you looked. The remaining four hidden club members were standing around in the garden, beaming. And a circular table with two chairs set for tea fit for the Queen of England herself waited underneath an arch with roses curling up the sides.

_Is this...is this what he...was planning?_ I wondered as Tamaki pulled out one of the chairs for me. I felt so awkward, but I suppose it must have been romantic, because there were girls pressed against the fence watching us almost crying with envy. A few tried to slip into the garden after us, but the club member at the gate shut it before they could get in. "If you're not a member of the Maidens' Club, please do not enter," he said sweetly.

Tamaki handed me a cup of tea. "Here you go."

I sat there, paralyzed. The girls watching through the fence were going to get the chain link pattern pressed into the skin on their faces for sure. "Tamaki...?"

He smiled. "Yes?"

"What is this?"

He looked even smugger than he had ten minutes ago, which I hadn't thought was possible. "I told you we'd shock them."

Heck, _I _was shocked, and I was the one wearing the dress and having tea. "I can't believe this. It's too much..."

"It wasn't easy. I had to sew your dress, and I needed to borrow some stuff from my sisters' friends. That's why I asked you about your size and went to the fabric shop. I couldn't see you for a while because of the preparations. I did this because...they picked on my friend." He crossed his arms and smirked. "It had to be spectacular! So I had to do something big."

I was deeply touched. I'd never felt like this before. So happy. _Tamaki...Hey, maybe I can tell him now...when I'm all girlish...and smiling..._"Tamaki..."

"Hm?"

I beamed. "Thank you..."_Can I tell him just with that?_

Tamaki's eyes widened. "Oh, my! Say that again!"

_I did it!_ "Ah...I mean, who asked you to do this? And how much did you spend?" _I'm such an idiot._

Tamaki stared at me and sighed. Turning around, he threw his hands in the air and said, "I give up. You're really hopeless."

_No! Tamaki!_ I opened my mouth in wordless protest. I was seriously going to cry.

He turned around and grinned. "Just kidding," he laughed, coming back over and sitting across from me. "Here, drink your tea."

_I… not only worry about becoming friends with a girl. I also worry about my friendship with you, Tamaki._

I wish I could tell him that.

* * *

**So, that was chapter two! I thought Tamaki was kind of appropriate in this chapter for his character… spastic, weird, and insanely thoughtful. I wish I had a real life Tamaki Suoh (teehee). Anyway, if you liked it – or only read it – PLEASE review! Reviews are my oxygen! I mean, you don't want me to die, do you?**

**I love you all and thanks for reading!**

**Phantom, out!**


End file.
